


Wish Me Luck

by Yamino_Yama



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Gift Giving, Light Angst, M/M, Tamaki's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamino_Yama/pseuds/Yamino_Yama
Summary: It's Tamaki's birthday and he's surprised when he learns how much of an effort Sou-chan put into getting him a rare gift.





	Wish Me Luck

**Author's Note:**

> A quick Tamaki birthday fic I conjured up because I couldn't not give my number one boy something ^_^ It's a simple plot with a lot of fluff but I hope you enjoy!! Happy Birthday, Tamaki, a boy with a sweet tooth and a sweet heart to go along with it <3  
> P.S. Because Mikki's the only one I didn't write an individual birthday fic for this year, I tried to give him shine here. Be sure to read his name in an exaggerated MitSUUki whenever Nagicchi says it ^,^

Tamaki rolled out of bed, noticing it was quiet. A chill ran through him. It was rare for no shouts or laughter to be bouncing off the walls when the others were home. Did that mean the dorms were empty? Was he the only one here?

Cracking his door ajar, Tamaki took a peek at the common area before tiptoeing into the open. He looked around and, as he thought, no one appeared to be home. Rather than fear, irritation began to creep into him, even making his skin itch. He scratched at his arm through his parka while clicking his tongue. Did they all forget what day this was?

He gave up his frustrations with a sigh. He felt tears lacing his eyelids, but he told himself he couldn't cry. It had been a long time since he'd cried on a birthday. He didn't want that to become a trend again. They hadn't forgotten. They _couldn't_ have forgotten.

Just when Tamaki was about to lose control, the front door clicked open. Tamaki spun around to see everyone coming in wearing smiles.

“Happy Birthday, Tamaki!” Nagicchi was the first to shout as he sprang at him. “Did you think we'd forgotten you, dear friend?”

“What? Was this an April Fool's joke?” Tamaki asked. “Because you guys know I don't like jokes instead of presents. It's mean.”

“We didn't mean to upset you, Tama,” Yama-san promised, ruffling Tamaki's hair.

“It's my fault, Tamaki-kun. Everyone went out to help me get something for you.”

Sou-chan walked up to him and Tamaki noticed the grass stains on his clothes and bits of debris in his hair. “What happened to you, Sou-chan, to get so dirty?” He reached to brush a leaf from Sou-chan's head. “What did you need to get?” Tamaki felt faint, thinking of the possibilities.

“Yeah, we went to help Sou,” Yama-san said, disrupting Tamaki's thoughts, “but in the end he found what he was looking for on his own.”

“Iori caught a frog though,” Rikkun piped in.

Iorin huffed. “I don't think a frog that you chased hopping and, coincidentally, landing on my head is considered my 'catching' anything, Nanase-san.”

Rikkun laughed. “Maybe, but it was cute when you froze like a statue until Mitsuki got it off of you.”

Tamaki smirked, hearing Iorin muttering 'cute' to himself.

“Mitsuki was a true hero,” Nagicchi claimed, “obliterating his enemy like only Kokona could.”

“Yeah, Mitsu was a real man among men,” Yama-san added.

Mikki puffed up proudly. “Yes, I fought—No, wait a minute, all I did was pick up the frog and set it free.”

“Something I consider a very brave act,” Nagicchi said. “I commend you, Mitsuki.”

Mikki gave a bitter laugh. “Anyway, how about giving Tamaki his present, Sogo?”

Returning his gaze to Sou-chan, Tamaki waited for him to hold up what he held in his hand. When Tamaki saw the 'something,' his heart skipped. A memory flashed before his eyes, a time when he and Aya were together at the orphanage. She'd cried as she was scolded for getting her clothes dirty, but her tears didn't fall because of the lecturing; she kept saying that she'd wanted to give Tamaki something to wish him luck before she was adopted, but she couldn't find it. That something was—

“A four-leaf clover?” Tamaki whispered.

“Yes . . . do you like it?”

“I love it,” Tamaki answered truthfully. “You really worked hard to find this, huh? Good going, Sou-chan!” Tamaki paused to allow Sou-chan time to relish in the praise, and in turn Tamaki admired Sou-chan's smile. “Did you want to give me good luck or something?”

Sou-chan met his eyes. “Well, yes, but also . . . more importantly, I wanted it to work as a representative of what you are to me.”

“A representative?” asked Tamaki, tilting his head.

Sou-chan looked away and back at him again, a slight blush on his cheeks. “Like that four-leaf clover, you're my good luck charm. With you by my side, I know everything's going to be okay. You _make_ everything okay. And I . . . wanted to thank you.” In a louder voice, with a determined face, Sou-chan said, “Thank you, Tamaki-kun. Happy Birthday!”

Taken aback, Tamaki took a moment to reply with a soft hum. His face was hot, his heart floating on a wave of happiness. There was no much joy in him, Tamaki thought it might overflow.

Mikki had left the room for the kitchen without Tamaki noticing and returned with a cake. Even while eating and laughing with everyone, accepting more gifts, kind words, and feeling on top of the world, Tamaki kept the clover safe in the palm of his hand.

 

#

 

The next morning, Tamaki woke up and rushed to the kitchen with purpose. He knew Sou-chan was out for work, Iorin and Rikkun also appeared to have gone somewhere, and he could hear Nagicchi belting anime songs from his room. As Tamaki expected, Yama-san and Mikki were in the kitchen, and they were just the ones he figured could help him.

“Hey, Yama-san, is there a way to keep plants from dying, even after they're picked?”

“Do you mean the clover Sou got for you? Is it trying to wilt already?”

“Yeah,” Tamaki answered, holding up the clover for him to see. “I know things that live don't last forever, but I'd like to keep it as long as I can.”

“It is from Sou after all,” Yama-san sneered.

Tamaki frowned, trying to keep his face from heating. “Stop teasing. Can you help? Please.”

Mikki smiled, holding up a finger as a thought seemingly struck him. “Ah, this reminds me of a time when Iori was  _super_ little. I picked a flower for him and, when he noticed it starting to dry, he said he wished he could keep it pretty so everyone could admire it forever. That's when I showed him how to press flowers.”

“Press flowers?” Tamaki repeated, trying to remember where he'd heard the term, remember what it meant. “I think I saw someone do that on TV once. Is that when you squash flowers in a book?”

Mikki nodded. “That's right. You just put the flower between some pages, press hard, and leave the book closed and weighted down for about a week. I'll bet Iori still has the flower from that time. It's not forever, but they can last a very long time, decades even as long the book is kept safe.”

“You know, I bet Iorin wishes Rikkun were a flower,” Tamaki mused aloud. “If Rikkun _was_ a flower, the 'book' Iorin would want to display him from would be the stage, huh.” With that, Tamaki left the kitchen, but lingered by the door, just out of sight, when he heard Yama-san's voice and realized he was talking about him.

“That kid is quite the deep thinker,” he heard Yama-san say.

Mikki responded in a jeering tone, “You did good helping to raise him, old man, passing on that sagely knowledge.”

Tamaki moved on, not getting why those two were so impressed by what he'd said. Wasn't it obvious? He and Iorin had a lot in common and, like that young Iorin that Mikki spoke of, the two of them were still struggling to keep something beautiful and important to them strong and safe so that everyone could admire it as much as they did. That new something was Rikkun for Iorin, and that something for Tamaki was . . .

Smiling, Tamaki placed his four-leaf clover in the pages of a photo album he'd made. He had several he'd formed when he got phone and got into taking selfies with his friends, but this one was full of pictures of him and Sou-chan. Some were moments from MEZZO” events, others were taken in their free time, when they were just Tamaki and Sou-chan instead of famous people doing cool or exciting things. Even on normal days when he wasn't singing under the spotlights, Sou-chan shined.

Tamaki took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and spoke for only the clover to hear. “Please make it so everyone can see how bright Sou-chan is,” Tamaki said, “so he can see how amazing he is himself as he follows his dreams, gains all the happiness in the world, and keeps glowing brighter and brighter.”

Tamaki pressed the clover between the pages. He knew wishing on it wasn't necessary. Long ago, he'd learned not to rely on superstition. Even if birthday wishes, clovers, and falling stars let him down, he could _make_ his wish happen, especially this one. Still, he thought, grinning as he piled a few books onto the clover-cradling photo album, a little extra luck couldn't hurt.

 

 

END

 

 

 


End file.
